comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexi Shostakov (Earth-RSR)
'Alexi Shostakov, '''or '''Red Guardian, '''is a Russian super-hero, member, as well as leader of the Russian hero team, Winter Guard that resurfaced in the wake of World War III. Alexi is the first member who joins the Winter Guard, as well as forming it indirectly. Being the leader of the Winter Guard, the Red Guardian the wisest and greatest member of the Guard. Biography Early Life Being a patriot of Russia has always been what little Alexi Shostakov is. Alexi was born in Vladivostok along with his father and mother. Alexi always respected his country that time, but sometimes, he shouldn't really be very proud of it, because sometimes it can cause problems. Alexi lived in a medium-sized apartment with his family. There, sometimes there are big parties held to celebrate certain moments, even Alexi's success in going further in education. Alexi always wanted to make his parents proud, as well as trying to make the whole country proud. Alexi believed that someday, he'll mean something to his country, which in the future, proved true. Russia's First Super-Soldier When Shostakov was an adult, he moved to Moscow in order to pursue more careers. Shostakov however, later ended up like what he wanted in his childhood: Becoming something to Russia. When the government plans to make a soldier who can be stronger, and much better than others, Alexi immediately signed himself up for the project. While so, at times he is not as confident as he thought he was, because there are many other big men signing up for the project and they seemed to render Shostakov meaningless. However, Alexi kept on getting confident that he will survive, and be successful in the project. After many tests were failed and much died, Alexi was the one left to be chosen for this project. Ironically, Alexi was nearly discarded from the project because many died and he is the only one remaining, yet he didn't want to get out of the project. Finally, when Alexi was experimented upon, a miracle happened, and Alexi was the one and only successful subject of the project. And like what Alexi wanted in his childhood, he became something that means much for Russia. The experiment granted Alexi the powers he never imagined, and greatly surprised everyone. Soon, media began to spread Alexi's success in the project, but they do not reveal it to the world. Alexi became Russia's first super-soldier, and in his early careers, he became some kind of Police Department member. While Alexi was expecting more, he still decided to accept his job. When he's in the Department, he is proved to be successful and great in missions. During his early days, he wore a suit the government gave to him as a uniform after the success of his experimentation. Also, unlike his future (or current version), he didn't use any kind of shielding or protection, other than several objects or his own enhanced durability. The Russian government realized that it's time that they give Alexi a weapon or some sort and another new suit after a considerable amount of time, and use him in other missions. Finally, Alexi received a shield made of an unknown material and extremely hard and near-indestructible alloy, dubbed the "Perunium", which is named after the Slavic god, Perun, which is pretty durable, and aerodynamic, as well as quick. Alexi quickly mastered the shield and honed his fighting skills furtherly, in many other missions. Winter Guard When the Russian government thought that having just one "hero" isn't enough, they finally formed a super-hero group, which is the first in Russia, dubbed the Winter Guard. They realized that there are many great persons in Russia with many abilities, such as the KGB agent who developed a suit called "Red Wasp", as well as a man who developed a bigger warsuit, and others. Alexi, or known as Red Guardian that time, was the first one to be recruited, and he automatically became the leader of the Winter Guard. Under the leadership of the Red Guardian, the Winter Guard began to effectively do missions good, and boosted the morale of the Russian people. And the Red Guardian and the Winter Guard defends and protects Russia from threats for years, until some inactivity, and their resurfacing in World War 3. Superman In the wake of World War 3, the Winter Guard begins to get active furtherly in order to try make Russia win WW3, where many countries distrust each other, and war between the superpower countries are heating up. And after some times, a new member, "Max Nevsky", or Kal-El, joined the Winter Guard after an accidental display of his extraordinary power in a battle. Alexi was surprised that after years, suddenly there's a new member. Still, Alexi welcomed Nevsky goodly and started a training lesson for him, and the teachers are all of the Winter Guards. Alexi watched all of Kal's training, to the point that he trained him himself. Powers and Abilities Red Guardian's powers come from the experimentation the Russian government gave to him. His powers were akin to those of the mainstream Captain America's/Red Guardian's. While so, Red Guardian was also a skilled fighter and martial artist, been able to master fight styles and martial arts only in a matter of hours. Red Guardian's powers are: *'Enhanced Strength: 'Red Guardian was described as a "perfect" human by the Russian government after the experimentation done on Alexi. However, he's not that perfect. Still, his strength is pretty good. Alexi is able to bench press a car, strike through concrete, destroy 5 blocks of bricks with a single chop of his hand, and lift a heavy-weight man with only one hand. His lifting strength is around 4 tons, and increases through training, which may can increase it to 5 or just 4.5 tons. *'Enhanced Stamina: 'Red Guardian's body eliminates most fatigue toxins in his body, as well as the production of the toxins. This allows Red Guardian to be physically fit even in long hours or times of physical activities. He can exert himself up to 24 hours and can fight or do things without tiring. *'Enhanced Durability: 'Red Guardian's bone and skin tissue is more dense and tougher than normal humans'. This allows him to survive attacks or damages that would normally kill a human. With this durability, Alexi can survive shots from gun fires, slashes, stabs and punctures, even blows from other superhumans, but not all. *'Enhanced Agility: 'Red Guardian is much more agile than normal humans, even more than those of the finest olympic athletes. *'Enhanced Speed: 'Red Guardian is able to outrun cars with his enhanced speed. When Red Guardian pushes himself to the limits, he is able to outrun much more other vehicles. However, it should be noted that he's not really as fast as some other superhumans. *'Enhanced Senses: 'Red Guardian's normal 5 senses are enhanced to a better level. With this, he can see better, even in the dark, smell things acutely, and others. *'Enhanced Healing/Healing Factor: '''Red Guardian is able to heal from wounds faster than a normal human. Broken bones can heal in a matter of hours, while normal wounds from gunshots, stabs, etcetera, can be healed within some minutes. Other than that, Alexi also has a shield that the Russian government made with a material called "Perunium". Perunium is akin to those of Beta-Adamantium of the mainstream Marvel comics, making it breakable, but very hard to break, or near indestructible at times. Alexi is also proficient with various weapons even before he gained his shield. Personality Alexi is a kind and generous person, as well as righteous and wise. His leadership in the team comes from his positive thinking personalities, as well as good manners. Alexi's main personality is his patriotism, which grows from his childhood. While so, sometimes, his bad personality side is that at certain times, he can somehow be "too patriotic" he forgets what he is doing. Trivia *In contrast of the mainstream Marvel universe/comics, Red Guardian is the first "Super-Soldier" typed person in this universe, and it's not Captain America. His shield itself is the first one that has been made in the world, and like above, which is in contrast with the mainstream Red Guardian and Captain America. Category:Heroes Category:Russians Category:Males Category:Versions of Red Guardian Category:Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Shield Wielders Category:Healing Factor Category:Weapons Experts Category:Weapon Experts Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by Red Average Category:Andrewtheking Category:Inspired by Marvel